Seis Besos
by The Shadow darkness
Summary: Cinco veces que alguien besó a Sam y la única vez que besó a alguien por primera vez.


**Hola! Yo aquí con nueva traducción! bueno este one es hombrexhombre. Si no te gusta hay algo que se llama respeto, bueno no creo que debería decir nada más... Ah! cierto.. "Si te gusta que te respeten, respeta"**

* * *

_**1.**_

El primer beso de Sam vino de Lucy Patton. Ellos estaban en tercer grado y sus labios sabían cómo la manzana verde de Jolly Rancher que había estado chupando antes del recreo de la mañana. Sam odiaba la manzana verde de Jolly Rancher, no sabía nada bueno como la cereza y eran un poco amargos. El beso había sido corto, tan corto que Sam apenas había tenido tiempo de registrar lo que estaba sucediendo cuando Lucy se alejaba, riendo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a sus amigos. La habían retado, le dijo más tarde a la hora de salida, que tenía que besar el primer niño que vio por sus amigos y ella lo había hecho de buena gana cuando Sam estaba caminando con su amigo, en ese momento, Justin. Lucy le había dicho que ella pensó que era lindo, pero no estaba buscando nada a largo plazo, de manera que sólo un niño de ocho años de edad entendía...

Sam se alejó dos semanas más tarde, se trasladaban con frecuencia debido al trabajo de su padre y su padre terminó con una nueva asignación en Buffalo, y no iba a recordar el nombre de Lucy hasta que llegó una solicitud de amistad años más tarde en Facebook.

 _ **2.**_

Su segundo beso ocurrió cuando estaba en séptimo grado y se encontraba en un juego de girar la botella. A pesar de que acababa de mudarse allí un mes antes, Sam nunca tuvo problemas para hacer amigos con su actitud sarcástica-divertida y los inicios de lo que iba a ser un día encantador de buena apariencia. La fiesta de cumpleaños era de una chica de octavo grado que Sam nunca recordaría incluso, a punta de pistola, diablos, podría decir la canción exacta con la que estaban jugando, (era Hot N 'Cold, por cierto), sino que por la vida de él, no recuerda la chica que besó.

Tenía los labios agrietados, un desvío instantáneo para Sam, y ella empujó su lengua en su boca antes de que él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Era repugnante. Contra de su mejor juicio continuó besándola hasta que sus manos comenzaron a explorar.

Sam se levantó, se limpió la boca, prometiendo que iba a ser _muy cuidadoso_ con el cepillado de los dientes en la noche, y se fue.

Se trasladó tres meses más tarde, cuando sus padres se divorciaron y él fue a Paramus con su madre y dos hermanos mayores.

 _ **3.**_

Su tercer beso se produjo el primer año, el beso vino de quien sería la primera novia de Sam, joven y, sí, su nombre que recordaba muy bien. Taylor Oak. Su primer beso ocurrió cuando ella lo convenció para faltar a clase con ella; ella quería mostrarle algo. Se besaron detrás de las gradas al aire libre por los campos de fútbol y, wow, fue genial. Ella sabía exactamente qué hacer con la lengua y no era en absoluto como era hace dos años. Sus labios sabor como Cherry Coke* y, hombre, Sam hizo amar a Cherry Coke. Cuando sus manos bajaban donde las tenía donde comenzaron, en los hombros, si eso no hizo que las luces detrás de sus párpados y destellos de lo que él no sabía lo que haría. Sam y Taylor tuvieron muchos más besos, y sólo un puñado después de la primera estaban en la boca y, a Jesús, hizo que Sam supiera como ser besado en otros lugares. Taylor lo engañó después de dos meses de relación sexual con un estudiante de primer año de universidad y que ni siquiera podía estar enojado con ella, sabía en el fondo que en realidad no la había querido, a pesar de todas las veces que se lo dijo. Cuatro meses después de que se separaron, el verano antes de segundo año de Sam, ella vino a él, con ganas de volver a estar juntos, pero cuando llegó al apartamento de su familia, estaba terminando de ayudar a su madre con la carga del camión en movimiento.

 ** _4._**

La cuarta vez que alguien besó a Sam era la primera vez que no era una chica. Él había estado en una fiesta que su hermano mayor Marcos le había traído por su madre, porque había dicho que sólo podía ir si él iría y tomó a Sam con él. Marcos estuvo de acuerdo, si no lo hizo a regañadientes. Cuando llegaron Sam se dio cuenta de por qué su hermano no había querido traerle, era obvio que todo el mundo rondaba por lo menos veinte años, si no más.

Sam lo negaría cuando se le preguntó, pero él no estaba ebrio, en absoluto cuando sucedió. Sólo tenía una bebida que Marcos había puesto en la mano después del beso. El chico había sido veintidós años y Sam a la temprana edad de dieciséis años, que ni siquiera era legal, sin embargo, se acaba de ir con él porque Marcos tendría que escucharle si él pedía salir temprano. El aliento del hombre era sobre el rango de alcohol y sólo el sabor de segunda mano de él quemó la boca de Sam y cuando fue a tocar a Sam, Sam se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde estaba Marcos. Cuando su hermano le preguntó si se estaba divirtiendo Sam asintió y cuando llegaron a casa vomitó.

 _ **5.**_

La quinta vez que Sam besó a alguien que ni siquiera llegó a conocer su nombre. Su madre él y sus hermanos se trasladaron a Nueva York y cuando se fue a la oficina del propietario del edificio de apartamentos se puso al frente suyo una chica con el pelo verde. Fue un corto beso y ella no besaría tanto como ella hacía puré sus dientes dolorosamente. Y luego hubo un piercing de la lengua en su garganta. Sam estaba literalmente deseando recordar el día cuando fue besado por Lucy Patton porque en tercer grado no se utiliza la lengua y todo está muy bien y no tiene sabor como un chicle de perros y metal. Él empujó a la chica y sólo tenía un poco de advertencia antes de que estaba siendo golpeado en la cara por, al parecer, el novio de la chica. Ella había estado tratando de darle celos y funcionó. Y Sam tenía la nariz rota. Y él no podía dejar de pensar con alegría que esta era la primera vez que se le había besado y no se había movido. Pero él había necesitado pegar su nariz a causa de la ruptura y que no era un buen vistazo a empezar en una nueva escuela con ello. Apenas dos semanas después, Sam se despertó en su cama en una mañana perezosa sábado a ver al lado de esa mañana Daily Bugle con otro título culminar de Spider Man con un casco negro y rojo.

 ** _+1._**

Sam estaba teniendo un mal día. No, corrijo, él estaba teniendo el peor día de toda su vida de adolescente, y si Fury intentó mencionar su angustia adolescente una vez más…

Sam no estaba teniendo un buen día. Primero su madre había sido puesta en peligro cuando una pelea se abrió camino hasta el edificio de apartamentos en que vivían y que casi lo había reconocido. Entonces él reprobó su examen de álgebra. Y para el colmo ahora se ha quedado atascado en un ascensor con Peter Parker.

Peter Parker, que no dejaba de suspirar pesado.

Hace un año, cuando Spider Man empezó, Sam habría pagado todo el dinero de sus ahorros para la universidad para estar en esta posición y ahora que realmente sabía lo que Peter era como, bueno, podría colgarse del techo con las correas del tío por todo lo que le importaba.

No, no podría.

Sam no lo admitiría a nadie, pero si tuviera que decir que no había una sola parte de él qué estaba contento con esto estaría mintiendo.

A lo grande.

Pero ellos estaban empezando a quedarse sin aire y si, Sam trató de tratar de sacarlos de allí, pero definitivamente no funcionaba. Los tiradores web de Peter fueron drenados y Sam no pensaba que podía meterse de allí volando; si trataba de añadir más peso entonces tendrían que caer con un ¡plaf!

Sam oyó a Peter suspirar por séptima vez en el espacio de cinco minutos y él sabía que si el deflector web suspiraba una vez más tendría que hacerlo a través de un tubo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo Fury dijo que iba a tomar?" Peter le preguntó

Sam volvió la cabeza ligeramente para mirar a Peter y dejó caer su cabeza, "Alrededor de, dos horas, o algo así, que complicado, maldición, no recuerdo."

Peter se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos, "¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí?"

Sam miró su reloj, "Una hora, veintitrés minutos y once segundos."

Peter suspiró, y Sam no pudo evitarlo, "¡Deja de suspirar antes de que yo te de algo bueno para suspirar!"

Los ojos de Peter se abrieron de golpe y su mirada se clavó en los ojos de Sam antes de deslizarse hacia abajo para labios de Sam durante un microsegundo.

Sus ojos se estrecharon y una sonrisa satisfecha se aprovechó de los labios del deflector de web, "¿Ah, sí? ¿Que me harás?"

Sam miró y antes de que pudiera comprender sus propios movimientos que estaba parado frente Peter.

Los ojos de Peter se abrieron como platos y se centraron en Sam cuando Sam se arrodilló para que él se acercara a horcajadas sobre Peter y presionara sus labios y, wow..

Sí.

Eso es muy bueno.

Peter enroscó los dedos por el cabello de Sam y tiró, y si eso no fuera lo mejor que Sam había sentido nunca, entonces no sabía lo que era.

Es decir, hasta que Peter _enrolló_ sus caderas para encontrarse con Sam y wow eso tenía que ser la mejor sensación del mundo y el ruido que hizo causado él se sonrojara y oh, Dios mío, que era más difícil de lo que había sido en mucho tiempo.

Gustando del ruido que había venido desde el muchacho por encima de él, Peter levantó sus caderas hacia arriba de nuevo y provocó otro gemido de Sam.

Peter rompió el beso y Sam se aferró a su cuello, "Ahora quién ah consume el mierda… aire"

Sam recorrió las manos por el cuerpo de Peter y colocó los dedos debajo de la banda del traje de Peter y, hombre, esto no ocultaba nada en absoluto.

Sam estaba a punto de deslizar las manos por la parte camisa de traje de Peter cuando el ascensor se sacudió y la puerta se abre de repente y…

Oh diablos santo.

"Me imagino que ustedes dos están haciendo una escena romántica, pero tenemos que atrapar al duende verde." Luke dijo cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo.

* * *

 **Me divertí traduciendo este one, enserio es muy interesante traducir.**

 **Bueno byebye. Ya saben si tienen algún pedido por favor díganme, ¡no muerdo!**

 **Créditos a** Sela-Lovegood


End file.
